Blue sky
by roxelyn
Summary: banyak perasaan yang bercampur aduk didalam dirinya, hal inimakin menyukai para manusia yang membuat kehidupannya dihiasi banyak warna. / REMAKE : MY BEAUTYFULL CHAR : femNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Blue sky...**

 **Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: x**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter one ; prologue...**_

 _Angin berhembus lembut, bunga-bunga bergerak dan suara serangga bagaiakan melodi dimusim semi yang indah... " Manusia, benar-benar mahluk yang menarik!". Sepasang sayap berwarna putih lembut terbentang lebar dibalik punggungnya, gaun putihnya ikut menari karena tiupan angin. Senyuman indah terukir diwajahnya, "aku tidak sabar berada didekat mereka."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" **ohh kau malaikat baru itu?".** Gadis tersebut tercekat dan perlahan berjalan undur, pria dihadapannya tersenyum miring tanpa perasaan. Kedua manik hitamnya kosong seakan-akan tanpa jiwa dan juga perasaan. Dia menggenggam tangan kanan malaikat tersebut dan mengecup ujung jarinya, sontak hal tersebut membuatnya merinding. **"mohon bantuannya..."**

.

.

.

"Sekolah?" beo Naruto polos dan dibalas anggukan kepala singkat dari yang bersangkutan.

 _..._

 _Hawa ruangan tersebut menjijikan dan lebih menjijikan lagi saat salah satu iblis terkuat memunculkan wujudnya dengan senyuman yang menjijikan. "JANGAN KAU LUKAI TEMAN-TEMANKU!"_

 _..._

Saat memori mempermankan dirinya dia hanya mematung saat merasakan dekapan erat dari pria bersurai merah dihadapannya . "Imouto"

" **eh!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyuman pria bersurai raven tersebut bagaikan hembusan angin yang menyejukan tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat. "Dobe, kenapa wajahmu merona?"

.

.

..

"berjanjilah kepadaku." _Dan perpisahan merupakan hal yang amat dibenci malaikat bersurai pirang tersebut._ "kau akan tersenyum sampai kapanpun."

"Tobi-nii! Jangan tinggalkan Naru hiks..."

.

.

.

 _Dan saat peraturan langit mulai membuatnya goyah karena perasaan yang menyelimuti hatinya. "_ Suke, maaf aku tidak da—" "tidak apa Naru, tidak apa..."

.

.

.

" **Malaikat dan manusia sama saja, sama-sama egois dan menjijikan."** Dan saat bahaya besar kembali mengancam dapatkah mereka mempertahankan perasaan mereka?

.

Tbc...

Yosh! Intinya Ryu disuruh bikin ama Roxelyn, dengan tampang orang sekarat dia minta tolong –"

Ryu sign-out


	2. Chapter 2

Blue sky

Disclaimer Masashi kishimoto

Author Roxelyn

Chapter one

.

.

.

.

 _Konoha 31 Agustus 2014_

 _Malam yang mencekam menyelimuti kediaman Uchiha saat itu, hanya ada suara isakan tangis yang mengisi kediaman rumah mewah tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi disana pasalnya para keluarga Uchiha tidak pernah terbuka dan bergaul pada lingkungan sekitar mereka. Mikoto Uchiha—istri dari kepala keluara Uchiha itu hanya bisa mendekap erat ketiga anak kecil dihadapannya sambil menatap nanar jasad keponakannya yang tergeletak bersibah darah dengan lubang besar didadanya, tak jauh dari jasad keponakannya ada sesosok mahluk yang tidak dapat digambarkan wujudnya. Perpaduan antara singa dan naga yang membuat Mikoto hanya bisa menatap horor kearah ekor yang berlumuran darah keponakannya._

" _Shi..." kepala Obito bergerak lemah, semua tubuhnya terasa remuk dan pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur. Begitu juga dengan nafasnya yang semakin melemah, tangannya terangkat perlahan, menjulur kearah adik kecilnya yang menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata yang melebar sempurna dan air mata yang mengalir deras. Shisui menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, yang dia tahu bahwa kakaknya berhasil membunuh monster itu sebelum monster itu menancapkan ekornya kedada kakaknya. Kakak yang selalu melindunginya setelah kematian ibunya kini akan meninggalkannya sendirian didunia ini._

" _Shisui..." dan kedua mata tersebut terpejam rapat saat dia mengucapkan nama dari adik kecilnya yang tidak akan pernah dia lihat lagi. Pikirannya melayang jauh saat kegelapan menyelimutinya hingga sebuah suara memanggilnya._ _ **"keponakan kecilku yang bodoh..."**_ _dia mengenali suara tersebut dengan baik. "_ _ **kau seorang Uchiha, setengah dari darah dewa kematian berada didalam tubuhmu..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah perjanjian...eh?!"**_

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto, salah satu malaikat penjaga langit yang amat riang ini sangat mengagumi para manusia yang selalu ia perhatikan dari kolam harapan. Mulutnya menyenandungkan lagu yang lembut sambil memperhatikan aktivitas para manusia, bagaimana juga ia akan terjun kedalam dunia para manusia. Mahluk yang amat dia sayangi dan dia kagumi selama ini, berbeda dengan para malaikat yang berwajah datar dan terkesan serius. Malaikat muda tersebut sangat banyak ekspresi yang terkadang membuat para senior hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas lelah ketika melihat tingkah aktif Naruto selama ini.

"Naruto, kau harus bisa menyembunyikan indentitasmu sebagai malaikat." Kushina tengah menyisir rambut putri bungsunya dengan telaten dan sabar saat anaknya terdengar tidak perduli akan nasihat yang disampaikannya.

"Naruto..." Kushina mengelus helai pirang putrinya dengan lembut dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Okaa-san?"

"Jangan berpikiran untuk mencari ayahmu."

"T-tapi..." Kushina mencium kening anaknya dengan lembut dan mengusap pipi anaknya, menatap iris saphire yang membuatnya mengingat kenangan pahit yang selalu ingin dia lupakan selama ini. "berjanji pada okaa-san."

"H-ha'i..." menundukan kepalanya, Naruto mencengkram roknya dengan kasar. Bagaimana juga Naruto merindukan sosok ayahnya yang memilih dunia manusia ketimbang dunia atas, meskipun ayahnya memiliki status sebagai dewa angin Naruto hanya bisa berharap agar sang ibunda dapat memaafkan sang ayah yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak dan Naruto juga amat merindukan senyuman hangat sang ayah selama ini. "kau Uzumaki Naruto dan kau akan menggunakan Nama tersebut ddunia manusia nanti, pajam?" Naruto mengangguk, Naruto juga paham bahwa dia hanyalah seorang malaikat yang membutuhkan waktu untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya.

Akankah ia akan menjadi malaikat canti dengan sayap putih bersih tanpa noda atau malaikat kematian yang keji, malaikat yang tertawa saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan para manusia dan mencabut nyawa mereka tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

 _Tidak..._

Naruto tidak ingin menjadi malaikat keji yang ditakuti para manusia yang ia sayangi dengan segenap hatinya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah yang menyakinkan. "ha'i aku tidak akan mencari ayahanda..." Kushina tersenyum puas dan memeluk putrinya dengan erat dan mengecup kepala anaknya berulang kali tanpa merasa bosan sama sekali. "sekarang ayo kita siap-siap, Aizawa-san akan mengantarmu didunia manusia."

"Okaa-san aku tidak mau bersama jiji tukan tidur itu..." jitakan halus mendarat dikepala Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"maaf..." Kushina menggeleng lemah dan mendorong punggung putrinya agar berjalan lurus. "okaa-san tidak perduli kau akan menjadi malaikat kematian atau malaikat seperti okaa-san." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap heran kearah ibunya. Kedua matanya melebar saat melihar air mata yang menggenangi kedua mata ibunya. "jangan seperti kakak dan ayahmu..."

" _...aku mohon..."_

Naruto sontak memeluk ibunya dan Kushina membalas memeluknya dengan erat. "tidak apa-apa okaa-san, aku tidak akan seperti mereka kok, ini janji."

"Arigatou..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aizawa-san, ini dimana?" Naruto memperhatikan seklilingnya dengan seksama, merasa takjub bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu mereka melewati sebuah gerbang dan mereka sekarang berada disebuah ruangan yang ramai, banyak sekali orang-orang yang tidak dikenalinya. Otomatis dia bersembunyi dibelakang Aizawa. Aizawa tertawa pelan dan menepuk kepala Naruto. "ini cafee, tempat para manusia berkumpul, well sebenarnya ini hanyalah tempat samaran yang dibangun oleh seseorang agar kita para malaikat dapat berbaur dengan baik." Naruto mengangguk paham dan taanpa sadar bertatapan mata dengan salah satu pengunjung cafee tersebut. "aku tidak suka tempat ini, ayo keluar."

Aizawa menaikan salah satu alisnya dan mengacak helai pirang Naruto dengan kasar."keluar? yang akan mengurusmu sudah datang loh."

"EHH! Bukankah Aizawa san akan menemaniku!" Naruto memeluk Aizawa erat dan pria tersebut menjitak kepalanya keras. "jangan manja, malaikat yang biasanya membuat keonaran sekarang ketakutan berhentilah bercanda!" Naruto terkekeh geli dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tapi kalau membahas malaikat disini apa tidak masalah."

"Seisi ruangan ini ada iblis dan juga malaikat jadi buat apa aku takut membongkar rahasiamu." Aizawa menghela nafas dan manik biru gelapnya memperhatikan sekelilignya dengan seksama. "seharusnya dia sudah disini." Naruto mendongak dan ikut mencari pria yang akan mengadopsinya didunia manusia ini. 

"mencari siapa?" dan sebuah suara nyaris membuat Naruto berteriak kaget saat menemukan sesosok pria berambut hitam, seperti warna langit malam dan sepasang mata berwarna merah dan juga hijau memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Naruto seketika berhenti bernafas saat sosok rupawan tersebut tersenyum kearahnya dan Aizawa memelototinya dengan sadis. "Tobi!" yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya keatas seakan-akan tengah menyapa teman lama.

"jadi dia akan dalam pengawasanku?" Aizawa mengangguk dan mendorong punggung gadis itu pelan agar dapat berhadapan dengan Tobi. Tobi tertawa kecil dan mengelus helai pirang Naruto dengan lmbut. "selamat datang didunia manusia Naruto—" entah mengapa Naruto merinding saat Tobi tersenyum kearahnya. "kau akan dipanggil dengan nama Nakamura Yuzuki dan akan dikenal orang-orang sebagai putri kandungku."

"Ehh! Memangnya bisa?" Tobi tertawa geli. "didunia manusia uang berkuasa nak, bahkan uang dapat membuat seseorang melakukan tindakan keji." Menggengam tangan Naruto dan Aizwa mengangguk menyetujui ucapan dari Tobi. "kalau kau tidak terbiasa kau akan dikenal sebagai adik sepupuku? Bagaimana?" kali ini Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan dan Tobi berjalan kebelakang Naruto, memasangkan sebuah kalung berbandul prisma cantik sebagai hiasannya. Detik selanjutnya Naruto merasakan sebuah energi menyelimutinya dengan hangat. Aizawa bersiul kagum. "dewa kematian memang mengagumkan." Tobi menggeleng. "ayahku masih bermain dan aku hanya menggantikannya."

"Maksudmu Madara-sama masih berada didunia manusia?" Tobi mengangguk dan mengamati perubahan Naruto secara seksama. " _well, you are soo pretty."_

"huh! " Naruto berkedip saat merasakan hal yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. "APA!" Tobi mengetuk dahi Naruto pelan. "Yuzuki, _lady_ tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu." Naruto terdiam dan mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya, Aizawa memberikan cermin kepadanya. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau kebiruan dan juga rambut berwarna hitam bergelombang menyentuh pinggangnya menambah kesan manis dan anggun padanya. Pakaiannya juga berubah, dia seperti bangsawan inggris . Tobi menggengam tangannya dan tersenyum. "kau cantik, sekarang angkat dagumu dan pandanglah dunia ini dengan keangkuhan."

"T-tapi..."

"manusia seharusnya merasa diberkati dapat berjalan dengan kita atau berteman dengan kita."

"Tobi." Aizawa menatap tajam kearah rekannya. "dia menyayangi manusia, jangan membuatnya bimbang."

"aku tahu." Tobi tertawa. "dia harus memasang dinding agar para manusia enggan mendekatinya kan?" Aizwa menggeleng. "biarkan dia bertindak sesuka hatinya." Tobi tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku akan membiarkannya, tapi saat berada disekitarku kau harus seperti para bangsawan yang menjunjung tinggi martabat dan harga dirinya."

"ehh, memangnya aku bisa?" Tobi dan Aizawa kompak mengangguk. "dia dikenal sebagai bangsawan inggris berdarah campuran, jadi jangan cemas. Naruto menatap bingung kearah mereka berdua dan langsung berwajah pucat saat senyuman setan tercetak jelas diwajah Tobi.

"Nakamura Yuzuki, kau akan menjalani latihan sebagai bangsawan mulai sekarang ini."

"EHH!" Naruto otomatis memeluk Aizawa dengan erat. "jiji!"

"Ganbatter Naru-chan." Tobi menarik tangan Naruto agar berjalan sejajar dengannya. "angkat dagumu dan tunjukan bahwa kau bermartabat tinggi, _my lady."_

" _u-uhh o-okay."_ Tobi tersenyum dan terus menggandeng tangan Naruto hingga keluar dari cafee kemudian mengecup jari tangan Naruto. Naruto otomatis menahan nafasnya saat sepasang mata berbeda warna tersebut menatapnya dengan lembut. "selamat datang didunia manusia—"

.

.

.

"— _my angel."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Sekian dan terima kasih

Ttd roxelyn

Singapura 27 Oktober 2017

.

.

.

Xd Xd XD review nee!


	3. Chapter 3

Blue sky

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Author

Roxelyn

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Naruto menganga, melihat rumah yang akan dia tempati sementara selama mempelajarai bagaimana sikap manusia sebelum diterjunkan ketugasnya. Rumah tersebut amat mewah dan besar, lebih besar dari rumahnya di langit dan lebih mewah dari rumah kakek dan neneknya. Rumah dengan gaya bangsawan inggris dengan desain yang elegan, warna tembok berwarna krim putih lembut diselingi warna biru langit yang cerah. Sofa besar yang dipastikan nyaman untuk para tamu bila datang berkunjung dan juga para pelayan yang sigap melayani para tamu jika dibutuhkan. Tobi menepuk kepalanya dan sekali lagi Naruto merasakan cahaya menyelimuti dirinya, dia berkedip dan menangkap helai pirangnya tertiup angin dengan lembut.

"Didepan Aizawa aku harus bisa membuatnya yakin kalau kau akan aman Naruto." Tobi mendorong punggung gadis itu pelan agar berjalan. "tapi aku tidak mau kau merasa terkekang karena identitas palsu yang kubuat." Naruto mengangguk singkat, masih terkesan akan rumah mewah tersebut. Tobi terkekeh melihat tingkah Naruto, mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan. "belajarlah didunia ini dengan sungguh-sungguh Naruto."

"tentu saja." Naruto mengangguk dan menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa saat, tatapan matanya tajam, rahangnya kokoh dan tegas. Pancaran matanya kosong tanpa perasaan meskipun dia yakin melihat ada sedikit kelembutan disana, meskipun tersembunyi akan raut wajahnya. "Etto?"

"Nakamura Tobi, salah satu dewa kematian dan putra dari penguasa orang-orang yang sudah meninggal." dahi Naruto mengkerut tidak mengerti. "sama sepertimu sang putri cahaya dan lautan, ayahku yang menguasai dunia bawah secara utuh." diam sejenak. "Madara?" Tobi tersenyum kikuk. :Bukankah dia meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya?" cicit Naruto takut, takut akan menyindir pria yang sudah menerimanya dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar.

"Ayahku meninggalkan dunia bawah saat adik tiriku." Tobi melirik Naruto sebentar. " terbunub oleh Griffin, jiwanya hilang seakan-akan menjadi abu."

"Bukankah kita tidak dapat mati?"

" Tidak bagi mereka yang __Demigod__."

"Maksudmu Madara-sama menikahi..." Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Manusia?"

"Boleh, ayahku salah satu dari tiga dewa besar." Tobi duduk di sofa dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk disampingnya sambil menyuruh pelayan untuk menyuguhkan minuman kepadanya. "Tiga dewa besar." Tobi mengangguk dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menghela nafas lelah. "menjadi anaknya bukanlah sesuatu yang kuinginkan." gumam Tobi pelan, iris merah darah itu menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan nanar. "terjebak dalam keabadian dan melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi pergi satu persatu." bisiknya irih, mengingat siapa saja teman-teman manusianya yang meninggal karena siklus kehidupan yang tanpa henti. Pertama kali saat temannya yang pertama tewas karena perang, dia berteriak akan ketidak adilan kepada sang penguasa kematian, meskipun air matanya mengalir deras ayahnya hanyalah diam dan mengabaikan putra semata wayangnya yang berteriak histeris, meminta ayahnya agar mendengarkan suara hatinya.

Kejadian yang sama terulang, sampai air matanya habis untuk menangisi para manusia yang sempat mengisi hatinya, sampai perasaanya tidak ada lagi dan sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu, apa yang hilang didalam dirinya selama ini?.

Cinta...?

Tidak ada lagi perasaan yang bernama cinta itu didalam hatinya, semenjak ia menyadari perbedaan yang amat besar bagi para dewa dan manusia. Hidup manusia amat sigkat dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Dia menyadari, Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan cemas dan dia mulai mengelus helai pirang itu pelan. 'istirahatlah, besok kau akan bersekolah."

"Bersekolah?" iris biru cerah itu berbinar riang, dia yang memang dasarnya menyukai para manusia dapat berinteraksi dengan mereka sedekat ni. Kekehan kecil terdengar dan Tobi beranja dari tempatnya. "Istirahatlah." Naruto mengangguk dan salah satu pelayan dengan sigap mengantarnya kekamar yang akan dia tempati.

 **"** ** **Krrgh!"****

"Tobi-sama!"` Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dan dengan segera ia membalikan tubuhnya. Matanya melebar dan dia segera berlari kearah malaikat kematian itu. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik dan Tobi hanya mencengkram dadanya erat sebelum bernafas normal.

"aku tidak apa-apa..." diam sejenak Tobi perlahan berdiri. "aku ada urusan mendadak jadi tolong temani Naruto selama aku pergi." Kousetsu mengangguk, meskipun ia cemas akan kondisi tuannya yang memburuk tiap tahunnya. "Masamune, Kousetsu." Tobi menarik nafasnya pelan. "tolong jaga Nauto selama aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-sama, sebaiknya anda bergegas." Masamune menyiapkan piring dimeja makan saat menangkap sosok Naruto yang berjalan dengan lemas kearah meja makan. "Aku gugup sehingga tidak dapat tidur semalaman. " gumam nNaruto malas sambil mengucek matanya. "Saya akan menemani anda." tersenyum lembut Masamune menjentikan jarinya dan dalam sekejap Naruto sudah mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya dalam keadaan rapi.

"wahh, ajari aku!" serunya riang, Masamune teretawa pelan. "Ayo bergegas, Kousetsu sudah menunggu kita." Naruto diam, sambil memperhatikan sekeliling rumah yang ntah mengapa terasa ada yang hilang.

"Tobi-san belum pulang?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah roti. Masamune menggeleng, semalam tuan mereka pergi meskipun tubuhnya menolak untuk bekerja sama dengannya saat itu. "dia ada pekerjaan penting, bagiamana kalau bergegas untuk kesekolah." Naruto mengangguk dan menyambar tas punggung miliknya.

"Masamune-san ayo cepat..."

"baik, ojou-sama..."

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Naruto lebih memilih membaca buku pelajaran yang diberikan Masamune kepadanya, Kousestsu lebih banyak diam karena fokus mengemudi dan Masamune disebelahnya membaca kertas yang tidak dapat Naruto pahami sama sekali. "ojou-sama kita sudah hampir sampai disekolah anda."

"formal sekali." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya tidak suka. "Masamune-san dan Kousetsu-san sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku loh."

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami sebagai pelayan, maaf." Naruto terdiam dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ini perintahku untuk kalian." kedua pelayan itu melirik Naruto, menunggu perintah yang akan diberikan kepada mereka nanti. "anggap aku sebagia adik kalian." ucapnya tegas dan tanpa sadar kedua pelayan itu tersenyum kecil. "karena kalian kuanggap sebagai kakakku."

"Kalau itu keinginan anda, maka akan kami laksanakan."

"Naruto-sama." Masamune menatapnya dengan lembut. "kami akan mempertaruhkan nyawa kami untuk melindungimu didunia ini..."

"Kalau kalian terluka aku akan sedih!" serunya kesal. "jadi jangan sampai terluka apalagi meninggal." gumamnya pelan sambil meremas rok yang dia kenakan.

"oh ya, kalung yang anda kenakan." Kousetsu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto berkedip tanda tidak mengerti. "itu jimat yang akan melindungi anda disekolah ini."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos dan raut wajah Masamune dan Kousetsu berubah tidak senang. "Karena iblis ular ada dikawasan sekolah anda, jadi berhati-hatilah..."

"Kalian...bercandakan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.tbc


End file.
